1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing green bricks from clay for the brick manufacturing industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus is known from the Netherlands patent application no. 8802568. It is the object of the invention to provide means to cause displacement of the movable bottom.
In order to exchange the mould containers these must be uncoupled from the driving chain conveyor.
The uncoupling from and subsequent re-coupling to the chain conveyor is time-consuming and laborious.
The invention has for its object to provide a solution to this problem such that exchanging of mould containers can take place rapidly and without great effort.